Snooze
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: Yami looked at the street below, his mind piecing together what happened. He growled slightly. He truly hated everything about the objects in this new world.


A/N~ Hey Ya'll. Just wanted to drop another one-shot on you guys since the last one was sort of a blow. Sorry about that. I should have spent more time on it than maybe more people would have liked it. Thanks for those who actually did review it though. Every review is really loved.

Disclaimer: I don't own ygo, 24, or any alarm clock company. Although, I do have an alarm clock.

Snooze

Yami sat on the comfortable couch and watched the square device with fast flying pictures appearing on it. Yami had his arms and legs crossed, starring at the TV in utter fascination as the action played out on the tiny square box. The little hikari that sat next to him was on the edge of the couch, watching the events with all his attention.

Though it had only been a few days since Yuugi and his Yami become aware of each other's existence, the boy had welcomed the spirit with open arms. It was a characteristic about the teen that Yami found enthralling. He couldn't understand much about the teen but never questioned him. It was he who was invading the other's life so it made sense not to stretch Yuugi's patience and open heart with unimportant questions. All Yami had to know was that Yuugi, his hikari, his other half was the only thing that mattered to him. Any person willing to aid an individual, who didn't know who they were or where they came from, deserved all the protection in the world.

"Aibou?" Yami questioned beyond better reasoning. Aibou was a name he had given the younger teen after their first encounter. They were partners. They completed the other half of each other's souls. Besides, the name stuck well with his little charge. "What is this thing you are watching?"

Yuugi looked over at his darkness and smiled. "It is a TV or better known as a television. It is a box that gets signals from satellites in the sky and appears as an image on this box." He answered, looking back at the TV. "It is a form of entertainment in this century that almost everyone has access to."

Yami blinked in surprise. "Everyone?" Who ever heard such a thing? From the looks of this "television", it was a form of great magic that should have been reserved for only the most powerful and noble rulers. And maybe those who were hikari as well. In Yami's eyes, Yuugi definitely would have had the opportunity to do anything he wanted. Though Yami could not remember much about himself, he knew that he came from a powerful dynasty in which he had been the ruler of. It wasn't much, but it was something. If he was still ruler, Yuugi would rule with him. This he was sure of. They were partners were they not? TV. Everyone could watch it? "Even the peasants?"

Yugi laughed slightly. "Well, we don't call them that today. Most individuals, except for a few, are working people. We just call them people now. We all work to get what we have."

"Hm." Yami said taking in what Yuugi had to say. He didn't remember anything about working and that was probably because he didn't. Perhaps he had others to work for him? "What is it you are watching on this…TV?" Yami asked with a pause.

Yuugi smiled and shifted in his seat. "It is a show called 24. Cliffs Notes version, a guy runs around for 24 hours trying to stop some kind of terrorist attack on his country. It's pretty interesting. And fun to watch when there is nothing to do."

Yami blinked and watched the figure on the TV. "Why is it he is running?"

"Well," Yuugi started with a shift of his head in Yami's direction, "You see what he is holding? It's a bomb and when the timer on the clock runs out, it will create an explosion that may kill a lot of people." He explained. "Oh! Right now he is trying to deactivate it by clipping a wire. No one can help him because they have all been drugged and can't wake up."

Yami starred at him in shock. "Perhaps we should help him."

"Huh?"

Yami looked over at him in concern. "If someone is threatening his country and that bomb may kill innocent people, we should we not aid him in some way?"

Yuugi laughed at him comment. "I like you, other me. You're funny." He said with a chuckle and then turned back towards the TV. "You don't have to worry. It's not real. I mean—er- its real people on the show but the bad things that are happening aren't real. It is all acted out. No one is in any real danger."

Yami blinked and watched as the man pulled on some wire and the clock stopped running down. He silently breathed a sigh of relief. It all seemed pretty real to him even if it was just acting. What a crude yet interesting form of entertainment. Watching people suffer at the hands of evil terror groups. Or perhaps the reason for the show was to show that good always wins? Yami leaned back in his seat, allowing his transparent form to rest on the couch. A clock appeared on the TV and then a bunch of words that Yami could not understand. His partner grabbed a square looking object and pressed a button; with that, the TV went black. Yami cocked his head. "What happened?"

Yuugi turned to him, "I turned it off."

Yami looked at him in amazement. "You must possess great power in order to do such a thing from here."

Yuugi shook his head. "No, silly. There are these things in this object called batteries. They provide power to make things work even without the use of electricity. Wow, other me, there is a lot that you are going to have to learn if you plan to stay here." His partner said as he pulled the case off the remote and allowed his darkness to examine the contents within. Large letters saying BATTERY POWER labeled oval objects, confusing the spirit greatly. The hikari suddenly grew very stiff and serious. "You…..you do plan on staying for a while…right?"

Yami thought carefully before he answered. "I am not sure where else I would go for I cannot leave your side." He pondered for a moment longer before looking at his little light and was surprised to see sadness in his eyes. He didn't wish to emotional traumatize the younger so he smiled, "But I am just as content here then I would be anywhere else. You needn't worry about me leaving elsewhere."

At this, his aibou smiled. "Good." He said. "Not that I don't want you to remember who you are or anything." He said, adverting his eyes and drawing his knees up to his chest so he could wrap his arms around them. "I just like having you here. I've never had someone understand me like you do."

Yami felt an unfamiliar warmth spread throughout his lifeless form. He was glad that he had made Yuugi happy. As long as he was happy, Yami was happy. "Believe me, aibou, there is much I have yet to understand when it comes to you. You truly are an enigma."

Yuugi smiled and stood up from his position, yawning cutely as he did. "I better get off to bed. I have school tomorrow."

Yami frowned and followed the younger up the stairs. "School? What is this school?"

Yuugi entered his bedroom and pulled out his school uniform. "It is a place that I go to learn things like math, English, history, and science among other various subjects."

"Learning is good." The darkness commented. "Will I be joining you?"

Yuugi stopped what he was doing and smiled up at his other half. "Of course! Now that I know that you really aren't a figment of my imagination, I am going to take you everywhere with me. That is," He paused for a moment and thought. "Well, that is if you don't want to go."

"But I must." Yami ensured him. "I must stay with you wherever possible. If you were to need my help it is my job to be available to you whenever you need it." He commented.

Yuugi pulled his sleepwear over his head and undid the covers on his bed. He turned to flick off Ra when he saw Yami look at him curiously. Yuugi looked awkwardly at the floor. "What is it you do when I sleep, other me? I mean, I am guessing that since you're…um--,"

"Dead, aibou. It is alright. You may say it. I came to terms with it long ago." Yami coaxed him.

Yuugi bit his lip and looked up into blood red eyes. "Dead." He cringed before continuing. "I guess you don't need to sleep. So what do you do when I sleep?" He asked curiously.

Yami walked over to the bed side and examined the puzzle that Yuugi had laid on the bed. "Think. I suppose since I spent three thousand years doing it, twelve hours doesn't faze me anymore."

"Three thousand years?" Yuugi asked in awe.

Yami nodded. "I do know that much." He walked over to Yuugi. "Sleep well, aibou. I shall see you tomorrow."

Yuugi nodded. "Oh, other me, if you get bored, you can borrow my body if you want." The hikari blushed at his own comment before continuing. "I know that thinking can sometimes make a person restless. If you just wanna watch some TV or explore, you are more than welcome to taking over for a while."

Yami blinked in surprise before smiling. How could someone be so innocent and generous? "Aibou, you should not worry yourself with my problems. Though your offer is very kind, your body needs its rest. I shall not intrude when you sleep. I could not risk you becoming ill over something that I could have prevented." Yami explained, placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Pleasant dreams, little one." He said before turning his back. "Oh, aibou? One more thing. What are Cliffs notes?

Yugi laughed before turning out the light. "I'll see you in the morning, other me."

With that, Yami ventured back to him prison. Yes, it was his prison. Before Yuugi solved the puzzle it had been his home, the only place he knew of. In fact, it was the only place he had any memory of until Yuugi had blessed him with light and hope. This was where he was forced to stay while Yuugi was busy with his life. Yami walked over to the throne sitting delicately against the wall. He sat and starred into the abyss, thinking about the previous two days.

There was so much he wished to learn about this new world but at the same time, it frightened him. Though he had no memory of who he was or where he was from, he very well knew that his world was nothing like this one. There were so many things that he knew nothing of. A TV, lights that allowed Ra to be present even in the dead of night, and these strange shiny demons that were called cars. It was all so new and intimidating. And then there was Yuugi.

The little light, who only knew of his existence days before, was already attached to him like a toddler becomes attached to its first puppy. But Yami couldn't blame him for he himself was very attached to the little light. The one that had blessed him with the sense to feel and touch again, something he had thought was forever forgotten.

Yami didn't know how long he had been sitting there thinking. It didn't seem like long but suddenly there was this very loud sound coming from his hikari's room. Yami blinked and made himself visible outside the walls of the puzzle. He frowned when he looked outside and noticed that Ra was fixing to rise. Had he been thinking for that long? Yami turned, trying to find the source of the very irritating sound.

Sitting next to his sleeping hikari, a box looking thing Yuugi had called a clock was flashing. Yami snarled at it. How dare it try to make such an annoying sound to make his hikari rise? Yuugi had school today and needed to be well rested in order to tend to his learning. Yami glided over to it and examined it. There was many buttons on the device that confused him. Out of aggravation, Yami slammed his fist down on the device.

The annoying sound stopped. Yami looked over at Yuugi who was still sleeping. How could anyone sleep through that horrible sound? It was terrible. Yami sighed and looked at the device, his dead heart suddenly sinking. There were numbers on the clock….and they were ticking down. 9:49.

Yami looked at the numbers in shock. He had angered the device. Now it was counting down…like the bomb on TV. It was a bomb. His hikari was in danger. Yami turned to the sleeping bundle on the bed. "Aibou!" He said startled. "Aibou wake up!"

Yuugi moaned something incoherent and shifted on his side.

Yami panicked. "Aibou, please. Yuugi you're in danger!" Yami practically shouted. Yuugi again moaned and this time turned 180 degrees to face away from the darkness. Yami was about to freak out now. They had been here. He knew it. The TV people weren't acting. They terror group must have heard his proposal to help out the innocent people and went out to stop him. And they used Yuugi to do it. They had drugged him. This was all his fault.

Yami looked back at the device. 8:34 and ticking away. Yami looked around wildly. What should he do? Yami's eyes settled on the hikari. If he was drugged, what would happen if Yami took over his body? Would he feel the effects as well? There was only one way to find out. Yami closed his eyes and willed Yugi's mind out of his body. Yami opened his eyes. He didn't feel any different. He stood immediately and examined the device. He had to save his little light. He had just gotten to know the boy and he couldn't stand for any harm to come to him.

The darkness looked for any buttons on the clock that perhaps would stop the device from ticking down. 7:01. He didn't have much time to think. Yami sat on the bed and starred at the machine. What happened on that TV last night? That man was somehow able to stop the machine from counting down. Perhaps it was some kind of warning and message for things to come? Maybe he was trying to tell Yami secretively how to stop the bomb. What did he do? 6:46.

Yami started to gasp for air. His emotions were controlling Yuugi's adrenaline and forcing the body to react to the fight or flight response. What had the man been trying to tell him? 5:23. Yami bit his lip and starred at the wall. A wire…that was it! He clipped a wire. Yami darted to Yuugi's desk to search for something sharp. He located scissors and examined the strange object carefully. They were sharp enough right? Yami ran to the ticking device. 4:56. This had to work. He was running out of time.

Yami carefully found the wire found the wire connecting the device to the wall, its power source. Yami took the scissors and holding his breath, clipping the wire with great force. The wire spark in his hand and he dropped it to the floor, starring at the clock. It was still ticking. 3:08.

He cursed under his breath. A word appeared on the screen just below the ticking time for detonation. BATTERY POWERED. "Oh no" Yami whispered remembering what Yuugi had told him just the night before. Batteries allowed things to power even without electricity. Yami swallowed hard. He was running out of options and with not too much time left, he had limited ideas. Maybe he should run and get Yuugi away from this place. But then his grandfather and residents in the area might be killed…and it would be all his fault. 1:14

Yami picked the device up carefully. There was only one option; he had to destroy the clock. Perhaps that would best plan to destroy what could take his hikari's life. Yami hated being dead and he would not allow his little one to experience that kind of pain if he could help it. Yami walked over to the window. 0:28. Yami opened the window with one hand, cradling the device close to him.

Yami gently placed the device on the sill and then pushed it off. 0:10. Swallowing hard, Yami watched the device fall in slow motion down two stories. A loud crash made him look away for an instant. When he placed his eyes on the box device, it was no longer a box. It was a little crushed….but the timer was still going. Yami panted, watching the ticking bomb lying on the road.

0:03. He failed. He couldn't protect his hikari.

Suddenly, a rather large and shiny demon moved quickly over the bomb. A crunching sound could be heard from above. Yami opened his tightly closed eyes to see the remnants of the box device lying in pieces on the street below….the timer gone.

Yami almost collapsed. Yuugi was safe. Everyone was safe. /Other me?/ A voice came from inside of his mind.

Yami immediately allowed control of the body back to Yuugi. "Good morning, aibou." He said tiredly. He felt like he needed a nap. For the first time in three thousand years, the spirit wanted to sleep.

Yuugi rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What's wrong, other me? Are you okay?"

"I am" Yami answered him with a smile.

Yuugi smiled and looked around. "What time is it?" He asked looking by his bed. He turned with a looked of concern on his face. "Where is my alarm clock?" He asked, looking at his darkness. "It was suppose to wake me up."

Yami looked at the street below, his mind piecing together what happened. He growled slightly. He truly hated everything about the objects in this new world.

FIN!

A/N~ Okay, I know it was random. Hope you liked it. Please review. Reviews make me happy!


End file.
